Celos
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Golden Pair]. Cuando los celos te controlan inconcientemente, haciendo que se separen esas dos personas, enfrentandolas de una cruel manera [Shonen ai]


**Titulo:** Celos.

**Autora:** Tsubame Gaeishi

**Pareja:** Eiji / Oishi.

**Advertencias**: YAOI

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece y bla bla bla xD.

----

-Comenzaremos con el Ranking de este mes, Todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen la posibilidad de ser titulares, y los titulares, corren el riesgo de dejar de serlo, así que todos pongan su mejor esfuerzo!.- La voz de la entrenadora de SEIGAKU, estaba animada, y sonriente dio inicio al Ranking de ese mes.

-HAI!-respondió todo el club con ánimos.

Tezuka que se encontraba un paso detrás de la profesora Sumire, frente a todo el club de tenis, estaba más meditativo de lo normal, recordando algo la tarde pasada.

**--- Flash Back ---**

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del auditorio en el centro de este, mientras hasta las bancas de atrás, Oishi y la profesora Sumire platicaban amenamente con sonrisas en sus labios, Tezuka estaba haciendo algo para que el equipo no se desintegrara.

En el grupo A, colocó a Ryoma y Momoshiro, actuales titulares, en el grupo B a Kaidoh y a Inui, en el grupo C a Fuji y Kawamura, pero... al crear el bloque D... solo quedaban tres titulares: Eiji, Oishi y él.

Uno de ellos tres tendría que dejar de ser titular, y era algo catastrófico, los tres eran claves importantes para el equipo, para ganarle a Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki... etc.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, no podía modificar los demás grupos, así que, decidió que así sería.

Se levantó del asiento, haciendo que Oishi y la profesora lo miraran y le sonrieran, Tezuka miró a Oishi y sin decir más, salió de ahí entregándole a la entrenadora las hojas del Ranking, la cual al ver el bloque D, palideció y salió de ahí, dejando a Oishi desconcertado.

**--- Fin de Flash Back ---**

Tezuka solo se dio la media vuelta para ver a la profesora, quien le dirigió una mirada algo... extraña, no sabia definir que era, decepción, enojo, preocupación... parecía que todo estaba dentro de los ojos de la entrenadora, y pasando a su lado, solo se dirigió a los vestidores.

La entrenadora solo sonrió algo resignada y después de eso, fue a la banca designada frente a las hojas del Ranking.

Sentándose, todos comenzaron a pasarse para ver en que bloque les tocaba, y todos se fueron a sus canchas respectivas, cuando Tezuka volvió, los últimos eran Oishi y Eiji.

El capitán se acercó para quedar detrás de ellos dos, ya listo para jugar, en eso se escuchó la voz calmada de Oishi.

-Profesora Sumire, ¿en que bloque nos toca?- preguntó sonriente, y la entrenadora, suspiró.

-Bloque D... los tres...- susurró mirando a Oishi quien se quedaba asombrado.

-¿Los... tres? –levantó una ceja Eiji.

-Si... los tres... –dijo Tezuka pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la cancha del bloque D.

Eiji y Oishi se miraron.

-Profesora... solo dos del cada bloque... ¿quedarán como titulares, cierto?... –decía Eiji con una mirada preocupante.

La profesora, cerrando los ojos, solo asintió.

El pelirrojo y el de ojos verdes, se miraron preocupados, para encaminarse con raquetas en mano a su respectivo bloque, Ryoma, quien presenciaba un partido de Momoshiro contra otro de sus compañeros al lado de Syusuke, lo miraron.

-Syusuke...

-Si... uno de ellos ...-

-Será mejor no ver eso... será catrastofico... – susurró Inui quien llegaba y miraba exactamente hacia donde los chicos observaban, el bloque D.

Eiji estaba saliendo de uno de sus últimos partidos contra un chico que no era titular, y sonrió suavemente.

-Solo te falta correr un poco más... –después de eso, salió de la reja para ir donde la profesora... y dar su resultado, un 6 – 0.

Después de eso, se acerco a los demás bloques para intentar calmarse, su siguiente partido seria contra Oishi... eso quería decir que era una batalla a muerte, quien perdiera, perdería la titularidad.

Quería distraerse y se acercó a Syusuke y a Ryoma quienes lo miraron y solo volvieron a ver el partido de Kaidoh e Inui, ambos eran ya regulares, pero... seguían peleando campalmente para ver quien era el cabeza de ese bloque.

-Vaya, la serpiente de Kaoru mejora cada vez más...-dijo con su voz chillona, colocándose una mano en su mentón, sonriendo suavemente, de pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, Kaoru se está esforzando de más... –Eiji giró para ver a Oishi del otro lado de Syusuke, entre ellos solo estaban el genio del equipo y el novato prodigio.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Eiji dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección a la cancha, Oishi, entreabrió los labios para decir alguna cosa, pero cerro los labios de inmediato.

Sabia que era a _"ganar o morir"_

Syusuke y Ryoma miraron a ambos, después se vieron entre si para después voltear a ver el partido que estaba por terminar, estaban a un punto de juego, en ventaja Kaoru.

Oishi caminó lentamente por entre las rejas para detenerse a un lado de Tezuka, quien estaba recargado en una de las esquinas de la cancha de su bloque, sin mirarlo, arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué ganaste haciendo esto?... Sabes lo que pasaría si... –

-No lo hice a propósito... intenté que ninguno saliera afectado pero...

-Será mejor que te prepares... por que cualquiera que salga de este partido, irá por ti... –susurró Oishi para después de eso, seguir caminando hacia la cancha.

Tezuka lo miró alejarse y después miró al frente, los ojos de Syusuke.

-¿Tantos celos le tienes a Eiji para hacer esto?...

-No es eso...

-¿Seguro?... ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta como ves a Oishi?...

-...

-Tezuka... solo lograrás que todo salga mal, perjudicarás al equipo, el terminará detestándote, y de paso... lastimarás a un inocente que no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-... no es tan inocente como todos creen...

-Pero es más honesto y dulce de lo que eres tú, no se anda con artimañas y aprovechándose de su poder para lograr sus objetivos estúpidos...- Tezuka iba a objetar algo pero Syusuke ya estaba lejos de él, con los brazos cruzados, en medio de Ryoma y Kawamura, mientras veía llegar a los demás integrantes.

Se giró en la reja para poder contemplar el partido.

Oishi se encontraba aun en la puerta de la reja de la cancha, miraba hacia sus compañeros titulares, quienes solo Kawamura, Momoshiro e Inui le regresaban la mirada, intentando animarlo, después giró su vista hacia la cancha.

Eiji le daba la espalda, y estaba estirándose con la raqueta entre los brazos, poco después, se giró, sus miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos verdes de Oishi y los azules profundos de Eiji, destellaron de una forma tal, que todo el equipo comenzó a dudar si les importaba realmente eliminar al otro.

-Van a matar o morir...-susurró Ryoma, mientras Syusuke abría los ojos, Momoshiro y los demás miraban extrañamente serios.

Oishi se decidió y caminó lentamente hacia su puesto, colocándose del otro lado de la cancha, de frente a la red, Eiji, se encontraba de perfil, había seguido con la mirada al pelinegro, después de eso, suspiró y cerrando los ojos, se acercó a la red.

Tezuka miraba expectante, las palabras de Syusuke le rondaban la cabeza, ¿era cierto lo que le dijo?... ¿había hecho a propósito esta situación?... Frunció el ceño para después de eso, apretar más sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, su semblante no cambio en nada, solo sus cejas estaban un poco más juntas.

Oishi miró a Eiji que se acercaba a la red, y suspirando, sin despegar sus ojos del pelirrojo se acercó también ala red, mirándose, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

La raqueta de Oishi giró unos segundos, el servicio sería para Oishi.

-Juego a un set. Oishi al servicio.- se escuchó la voz de uno de los compañeros que cantaría el puntaje.

Eiji miraba completamente concentrado a Oishi, y este, se colocó en la línea para después de eso, mirar la pelota, después a Eiji.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace... que no nos enfrentamos de una forma tan seria?... Eiji, lo siento pero... tengo que vencerte..."

El sub-capitán rebotó la pelota para después lanzarla al aire y hacer el saque.

Un saque normal, Eiji ya lo veía venir, así que solo lo respondió de manera suave, algo que desconcertaría a Oishi, o eso se lo imaginaba.

La pelota dio en la red, pasando del otro lado, Oishi corrió y la alcanzó pero... el lob que mandó, Eiji lo aprovechó haciendo un Smash, logrando así, su primera anotación.

-15 – 0.

Oishi se levantó y Eiji cayo al borde de la red, lo único que los separaba, era la malla verde, de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron, no dijeron absolutamente nada, solo se miraban fijamente.

De pronto, Eiji dio media vuelta, volviendo a su posición, acomodándose. Oishi, esto le dolió de cierta forma, jamás en todo el tiempo que se habían enfrentado, ni siquiera cuando jugaban contra algún rival fuerte, veía ese resplandor furioso en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Realmente esto iba muy en serio para ambos.

En la reja, Syusuke miraba atentamente a Eiji, y afilando la mirada, suspiró.

-Jamás... pensé ver así a Eiji...-Todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿A que te refieres Syusuke?

-Eiji... está... apunto de llorar...

Todos voltearon alarmados a ver al pelirrojo que afilaba la mirada y tragaba fuertemente, sus ojos estaban fijos en Oishi, no quería, no deseaba hacer esto, ¿por qué de entre todos, tenia que enfrentarse precisamente con él?...

De pronto, su mirada azulada, se fijó detrás de Oishi, mirando al capitán con los brazos cruzados, desafiándolo con la mirada. Eiji no lo soportó, simplemente no lo soporto.

No era de las personas que se amedrentara con las miradas de los demás, al contrario, se vanagloriaba de que los demás pusieran toda su atención en su persona, le encantaba que todos le pusieran atención, era lo que más clamaba a gritos, pero esa mirada penetrante, desafiante y por más arrogante de Tezuka había pasado su limite.

Definitivamente, tendría que eliminar a Oishi y hacer que Tezuka borrara esa mirada, no le gustaba!.

-¡Eiji! –la voz de alguien le hizo voltear para ver a Syusuke mirándolo fijamente.

-Syusuke...

-¡Cálmate!... –dijo de nuevo con la voz imponente, sonrió un poco más tranquilo, aunque aceptando que este partido sería el más difícil y doloroso de todos.

Apretando la raqueta, recibió otro saque de Oishi, el cual lo respondió de manera fácil y comenzó a subir a la red, no retrocedía aunque Oishi intentaba hacerlo con globos o con golpes dirigidos a sus pies, Eiji seguía atacando, hasta que se encontró al fijo de la malla.

Debía atacar ahora, debía detener a Oishi, antes de que sacara su mejor arma...

Y así lo hizo, comenzando a sacar sus despliegues acrobáticos, marcaba una gran diferencia en el marcador. Eiji sudaba, Oishi también, el calor era algo sofocante, y la presión y tensión era peor.

El ultimo tiro...

-5 – 1 Favor Kikumaru, cambio de cancha.

Eiji se relajó un poco para después de eso ir a sus cosas, y tomar el termo y la toalla, tomando un poco de agua, se secó la frente, en verdad Oishi sabia donde atacarlo, sabia sus puntos débiles, pero él también se sabia los de su compañero.

Y le daba algo de miedo el marcador, sabia que no era algo normal que Oishi se dejara así de fácil, sentía que había algo detrás de ese marcador a su favor, le faltaba solo un juego, pero, Oishi tenia la oportunidad perfecta para remontar y deshacerse de él.

Esas ultimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

**Deshacerse de él**

¿Realmente Oishi, era lo que quería?

¿No acaso eran ellos el dúo de Oro?

¿No prometieron llegar juntos a las Nacionales?

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su mirada fuera cubierta por la sombra de su cabello, suspirando, estaba apunto de abandonar cuando...

-Eiji, tienes que seguir hasta ganar...

-Syusuke...-levantó la mirada para dirigirla solo a su amigo, quien le sonrió suavemente.

El tensai se había separado del grupo, colocándose del lado de la cancha de Eiji, dándole ánimos para que no desistiera, Oishi miraba impaciente la escena desde el otro lado, y detrás de él, estaba Tezuka, mirando también la escena, sus ojos se clavaron en la espina dorsal de Eiji, haciéndolo voltear.

-Todo... es su culpa... ¿cierto?-susurró chillona y casi inaudiblemente el pelirrojo.

Syusuke no respondió.

Eiji afilando la mirada cual felino, se dirigió hacia la banda lateral, sacando de su bolsillo una pelota, estaba decidido a vencer a Tezuka si era necesario, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?... ¿Separarlo de SU Oishi?.

Ryoma abrió los ojos para después de eso, entreabrir los labios y dejar salir una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ryoma?

-Eiji... tiene los ojos de un felino apunto de cazar a su presa...

Todos voltearon a ver a Eiji. Momoshiro se hizo hacia atrás, al igual que Kaoru, a Inui se le bajaron los lentes, a Kawamura casi se queda sin quijada, definitivamente jamás habían visto a Eiji en esa forma.

Inui fue el primero en reaccionar.

-99 por cierto de probabilidades... Eiji devorará a Oishi como su presa... –susurró arreglándose los lentes, Momoshiro y Kaoru suspiraron para verse mutuamente.

-Este equipo, su arma mas poderosa, es la apariencia... –susurró la entrenadora detrás de ellos, haciéndolos voltear, excepto a Ryoma e Inui.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Profesora Sumire? –preguntó Momoshiro.

-Por que nadie... ha visto el verdadero potencial de Eiji... solamente tres personas, Syusuke, Tezuka y Oishi... y los tres saben que cuando pone esa mirada... esta por terminar todo...- dije cruzándose de brazos, su mirada no notaba ese orgullo, si no preocupación.

Por otra parte, Syusuke miraba el partido desde atrás de Eiji detrás de la reja, mirando a veces a Tezuka a los ojos, sonriéndole con los ojos abiertos y la mirada afilada, pareciera que ellos eran los que apostaba, y los que peleaban eran Eiji y Oishi.

Oishi por su parte, dio tres pasos hacia atrás antes del saque de Eiji, esa mirada lo intimidaba bastante, sabía que Eiji era como un gato, mimoso, cariñoso, tierno, lindo... talvez empalagoso y sumamente celoso... pero... cuando algo le hacia sentirse amenazado, sacaba las garras y los colmillos, y cuando define bien a su presa, no hay nada que lo detenga.

También afiló la mirada, era ahora o nunca, Eiji podría vencerlo.

Eso significaría perder más que la titularidad, más que la propia sub-capitanía del equipo... era perder aquel lazo dorado que lo unía a Eiji, aquel lazo que los hacia ser, el dúo de oro.

Apretó la raqueta y espero su saque, el cual llegó bastante rápido, y apenas su lo pudo contestar, Eiji, ya estaba en la malla, esperando la pelota, la cual golpeo con una de sus hermosas acrobacias.

Pareciera que Eiji volaba, pero ahora parecía que en lugar de ser el angelical niño inocente que saltaba por todos lados, ahora era un cazador en potencia, dispuesto a acorralar a su presa hasta arrinconarla al grado que no pueda escapar, y... dar el zarpazo, destrozando.

Era ahora o nunca, Oishi arrastró la raqueta para hacer su golpe más fuerte, la Volea Lunar, la cual tomó desprevenido a Eiji, el cual no pudo moverse.

-30 – 15

"Solo dos golpes más Eiji, solo dos golpes más... " pensaba el pelirrojo para si, mientras hacia girar su raqueta sobre su muñeca. 

Su mirada amenazante no desaparecía, mientras que ahora planeaba como vencer a Oishi, debía arrinconarlo más, aun faltaba más, un golpe y lo tendría temblando de miedo de perder tan deshonrosamente.

Otra Volea Lunar que... pudo devolver apenas.

-40 – 15 – se escuchó pero lo demás era silencio, un silencio tenso, cada vez más tenso.

Syusuke, seguía detrás de Eiji, con la mirada afilada, sin sonreír, Oishi y Eiji respiraban agitadamente, los titulares, estaban intentando contenerse, estaban viendo ante sus propios ojos como Oishi estaba perdiendo frente a su pareja de dobles.

Ryoma cerró los ojos.

-Todo terminó... –susurró para después de eso, escuchar como una pelota caía en la cancha.

Momoshiro miró hacia el suelo, Kaoru comenzó a alejarse, Inui se arregló las gafas, Kawamura no dejó de mirar, Syusuke sonreía con sus ojos cerrados como si nada, Tezuka dio media vuelta para caminar hacia los vestidores.

-Juego y Partido para Eiji Kikumaru 6 – 1.

Eiji estaba parado en medio de su cancha, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no sabia que hacer, correr hacia la otra cancha a ver a Oishi, o salir corriendo de ahí para desaparecer... o llorar, gritar... no sabía que hacer.

Le había quitado la titularidad a Oishi.

Syusuke se dio cuenta de que todo este partido era más que eso, parecían haberse matado mutuamente, y en eso abrió los ojos, después volvió su mirada a buscar a Tezuka, tendría muchas cosas que reclamarle.

Oishi por su parte, estaba hincado, con las manos sobre la cancha, su cabeza estaba escondida, y sus ojos estaban apretados.

Eiji subió la mirad apara verlo.

Como dolía verlo así, odiaba ver a Oishi de esa forma pero... ¿qué hacer cuando él mismo era la causa de ese estado de Oishi?.

Se mordió el labio y giró hacia todas partes, nadie estaba ya, estaban solos, después volvió a girar hacia Oishi.

Oishi se levantó sin mirarlo, sus ojos estaban afilados, se veía dolido, se veía... decepcionado, Eiji lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la vista de este se perdió entre las canchas.

Eiji se quedó ahí, esperaría a que Oishi pasara por las canchas ya dispuesto a salir de la escuela, lo que menos quería, era enfrentarlo en estos instantes, caminó hacia lo que era los bancos al lado de la cancha, posando su raqueta ahí, sentándose a un lado del banco, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Diablos... ¿ahora que voy a hacer?... –susurró de forma chillona, con la pierna flexionada, su mano sobre esta y su frente en su antebrazo, escondiendo lo que era su rostro cubierto ya de lagrimas.

Por otra parte, Oishi caminaba lento, dentro de si había algo que le dolía, no era tanto dejar de ser titular, no era el perder la sub-capitanía... era... era el recordar como Eiji lo miraba dentro del partido... ¿Acaso... acaso se convirtió en la presa de Eiji Kikumaru?.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del vestidor y antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, escuchó unos gritos de adentro de los vestidores, identificando de inmediato las voces.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA KUNIMITSU!

-No me levantes la voz y no me digas por mi nombre!

-¡Te hablo como se me pegue la gana, aparte, antes te tenia respeto y admiración, te respetaba como capitán y te quería como amigo, pero ahora, dios Tezuka enloqueciste de celos estúpidos!

-¡No son celos estúpidos!

-¿Ah no, entonces como vas a explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?... ah?... eres el único, el UNICO que hace los bloques, sabias que si los colocabas juntos y de paso a ti mismo en el bloque, terminarías separándolos!

-No lo hice con esa intención... –la voz del capitán bajó considerablemente.

-Eres un idiota Tezuka Kunimitsu, en lugar de hacer que Oishi sepa que existes más allá de ser un capitán o un jugador, harás que te deteste!... acabas de hacerlo pelear prácticamente en una pista de tenis con su mejor amigo!

-Kikumaru no es su mejor amigo!

-Claro! Entonces el mejor amigo de Oishi Syuchirou es Tezuka Kunimitsu!

-...

-Carajo! Contéstame Tezuka!

-Déjame en paz... –

Oishi solo atinó a quitarse se la puerta, escondiéndose entre los arbustos cerca de esta, mirando como Tezuka salía de los vestidores dando un enorme portazo, mientras después de él, salía un Syusuke con los ojos inyectados de rabia.

Oishi se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Todo había sido planeado por Tezuka, por eso cuando la profesora miró los bloques ayer, palideció.

Entonces no podía culpar a Eiji. De pronto, comenzó a sentir como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer el cielo, haciendo que levantara la vista y sintiera como el agua le refrescaba la cara, definitivamente, la lluvia lo calmaba, ahora, tenia que entrar a los vestidores, cambiarse, e ir a casa.

Tenia que poner en orden todo lo que hoy había pasado, y después, buscar a Eiji.

Algo así no debía afectar su amistad después de todo, solo era un titulo, era más importante Eiji a su lado, nada más.

Se levantó de donde estaba para entrar a los vestidores y encontrarlo vacío, agradeciendo que así fuera, ya que lo que menos quería era ver la cara de todos con lastima, mínimo debía prepararse psicológicamente, tenia que hacerse fuerte para poder sobrellevar esto, aparte, solo era un mes.

Se medio sonrió para después de terminar de cambiarse, mirar hacia fuera, la lluvia se había acentuado, y pegándose a lo que era la ventana, suspiró suavemente y salió, a lo mejor la lluvia aclaraba sus ideas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, la lluvia ya era fuerte, tanto que tuvo que correr hacia la salida pero aminoró el paso frente a la cancha donde acababa de jugar contra Eiji, y logró notar como una maraña de cabello empapado rojizo, estaba dentro de la cancha aún.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando salió de la cancha, Eiji no había salido, y el tiempo que estuvo escuchando y pensando, no lo vio entrar a los vestidores... y si...?

Corrió hacia la cancha, y en su carrera logró ver como esa maraña de cabello se deslizaba de lado, definitivamente, esto no le agradaba.

Llegó rápidamente para dar por ciertas sus sospechas, Eiji estaba hecho bolita contra la pared de la reja, estaba temblando, sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello y su ropa, pegándose a su cuerpo, Oishi se alarmó.

Se metió a la reja, haciendo ruido al abrir apresuradamente la puerta, así que solo se acercó rápidamente, quitándose su chamarra aunque mojada, se la poso a Eiji y cargándolo se lo llevó a los vestidores.

Llegó rápidamente con Eiji en sus brazos, cubierto por su chaqueta húmeda, aunque realmente estaba escurriendo de agua al igual que él... ¿qué hacer?.

Se acordó que siempre, todos, por reglamento, tienen un uniforme de reserva en los vestidores del club, así que sacaría del casillero de Eiji el suyo, dejando a Eiji debidamente acomodado en la banca, acostado, se fue al casillero del pelirrojo, encontrándose con que no tenia nada más que un par de cobijas.

Levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué diablos hace Eiji guardando esto en su casillero? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Simplemente suspiró, esto haría que el pelirrojo, después de secarlo, entrara en calor, aparte de que él también tenia algo de frío.

Sonrio tiernamente para después de eso suspirar, y mirar a Eiji, durmiendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y acercándose, le tomo la temperatura de su frente.

¡Estaba ardiendo!

Oishi se alarmó, así que rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, saco sus dos uniformes, su pans del club y el de reserva que tenia, gracias a dios, Eiji tenia su pantalón del pans del club guardado en su maleta, seco, solo tendría que ponerle la camiseta y su chamarra, ya que las del pelirrojo estaban completamente empapadas.

Suspiro y sentó a Eiji, para sacarle la camiseta, y al darse cuenta de que Eiji tenia el torso desnudo, se le quedó mirando intensamente, aunque ya había varias veces que le veía semidesnudo, gracias a los campamentos donde tomaban baños todos juntos, o en las regaderas de los propios vestidores, pero... no tan de cerca.

Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas y sonrió para abrazar a Eiji, bajando lentamente el pantalón corto sin mirar hacia abajo, no quería mirar, no debía mirar, eso estaba mal, y a tientas le colocó su pantalón de su pans, ahora Eiji estaba cubierto de la parte de abajo, solo faltaba la de arriba, así que saco de su maleta, su camiseta de titular, mirándola sonrió.

-Te la mereces después de lo que hiciste... –susurró para ponérsela y acomodársela.

Después de un suave suspiro, tomó una toalla amarilla y la colocó en el cabello de Eiji, para secarle el cabello, mientras sentía como este se dejaba caer hacia el frente, estaba excesivamente caliente, le preocupaba.

Cuando ya terminara con el cabello de Eiji que quedó alborotado, sonrió y le beso la frente, sintiéndolo arder un poco más que antes, y apresuradamente le colocó su propia chamarra de titular y lo envolvió en una de las mantas que había en el casillero de Eiji.

Del casillero de Syusuke, sacó lo que era una colchoneta, serviría para que Eiji se recostara un poco en lo que bajaba la tormenta que azotaba afuera.

Acostando suavemente a Eiji, suspiró y lo miró, casi toda la ropa que traía el pelirrojo era de él, solo el pantalón y la cobija le pertenecía al pelirrojo, mientras su camiseta y su chamarra, tenían su nombre grabado.

De pronto, estornudó, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él seguía con la misma ropa empapada.

Suspirando se despojo de su ropa empapada para ponerse su pantalón del pans oficial y colocarse una camiseta provisional que tenia, era una blanca con una pantera de estampado en la espalda.

Sonrió para después tomar la toalla, secarse un poco también y cubrirse con la cobija, sentándose en el banquillo, miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba totalmente negro, la tormenta parecía que duraría toda la noche, frunciendo el ceño suspiró.

Sacando su teléfono celular marco un numero telefónico..

-Sí?... Mamá, soy yo, Syuchirou... estoy en la escuela... si, la tormenta está muy fuerte... no creo llegar a casa a dormir... si, si, tranquila, no estoy solo, Eiji está conmigo... Mamá, prometo mañana llegar temprano, claro si ya no hay tormenta... ¿qué donde dormiremos, en los vestidores del club... si, si hay cobijas... aja... de comer? ... –Syuchirou miró a su alrededor, y reparó en el casillero de Momoshiro, sonriendo, después suspiro. –Si, si tenemos que cenar, mamá, estaremos bien, oye, podrías hablar a casa de Eiji, se me esta acabando la batería... si, si, nos vemos... gracias mamá, igualmente... –

Colgó el celular para después suspirar, esa noche seria muy pesada y larga, aun tenia que pensar y aclarar muchas cosas, aunque agradecía infinitamente que mañana fuera sábado.

-Dios... vaya día... –susurró para ver a Eiji que se removía entre la cobija, despertándose.

-¿Dónde...?

-En los vestidores...-La voz de Oishi lo hizo girar asustado, y mirándolo, bajó la mirada y se hizo bolita, abrazándose a si mismo.

-Yo... –susurró suavemente.

-No es tu culpa, me superaste y es todo... –la voz tranquila del ojiverde, hizo que Eiji volteara a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos y se aventara hacia él abrazándose.

-Oishi, perdóname!

-Cálmate Eiji... –dijo abrazándolo, acariciándole el cabello, intentando aplacar su maraña de pelo.

Después de unos momentos de algunos sollozos, Eiji se calmó para suspirar hondamente y después captar que estaban en los vestidores.

-Alto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?... –levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, digamos que te quedaste debajo de la tormenta, estabas inconsciente, de hecho estabas hirviendo en fiebre, así que solo pude venir corriendo a los vestidores, era lo más cercano.-dijo mirándole con esa preocupante ternura que le caracterizaba.

Eiji sonrió sentándose como siempre, alegre sobre la colchoneta, dándose cuenta de algo.

-Oishi... no estoy vestido como hace rato... –dijo inocentemente Eiji, mientras se miraba las manos.

-Tenia que quitarte la ropa mojada, podrías enfermar de gravedad... –respondió mirando hacia la ventana, intentando que sus sonrojadas mejillas pasaran desapercibidas para el pelirrojo que lo miraba intensamente.

-Esta no es mi camiseta ni esta es mi chamarra... –susurró suavemente para ver el nombre grabado, delineándolo con los dedos.

-Son mías... –susurró Oishi, para después suspirar, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, Eiji cerró los ojos.

-No tenias que decírmelo, huelen a ti... –Eiji, sonrojado, levantó la mirada para ver a Oishi que tragaba difícilmente, apretando la cobija que lo cubría.

Un silencio se hizo presente, mientras que Eiji miraba fijamente a Oishi, y este no apartaba sus verdes esmeraldas de la ventana, el pelirrojo, nunca se había dado cuenta que el perfil de Oishi era tan elegante y aparte de todo, Oishi era muy guapo.

Sonriente, se levantó para tomar las manos de Oishi, quien giró de inmediato para verle.

Los ojos de Eiji estaban llenos de algo que no sabia como explicar, solo sabia que sus mejillas ya no podían ser ocultadas de las orbes traviesas y en ese momento, inexplicables. Oishi se sentía intimidado, no como en el partido, que se sentía acorralado, ahora se sentía... no sabia como se sentía.

Eiji por un impulso se acerco más a Oishi, ciertamente que no sabia muy bien lo que hacia, pero por dentro, si instinto le decía que quería sentir a Oishi cerca, que quería abrazarlo, que quería... besarlo.

Ante este impulso, Eiji se sonrojo para desviar un poco la mirada, sin soltar a Oishi, aunque estaban muy cerca, simplemente Oishi sonrió, soltando una de sus manos, provocando que Eiji lo mirase extrañado, y al sentir esa mano libre en su mejilla, se sonrojó.

-Eiji... jamás te he dicho que me fascinan tus ojos... –susurró suavemente para acercarse un poco más, quedando tan cera, que uno respiraba el aliento del otro, las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos haciendo ver la escena tierna e inocente.

Eiji se le quedó mirando a Oishi, no se esperaba ese tipo de declaraciones.

-Oishi... a mi... siempre... me... me has gustado tú... –confesó al fin Eiji de una manera torpe, y de manera nerviosa, entrecerrando los ojos, dentro de si se debatía en si separarse o no, ya que la pena y las ganas estaban peleando.

Sin embargo, su batalla interna se detuvo al sentir unos labios unidos a los suyos, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que eran los labios de Oishi los que estaban sobre su boca.

Esa sensación jamás la había experimentado, nunca antes había besado a NADIE, era su primer beso, y la verdad... se sentía tan bien... y lentamente, como reflejo, cerró los ojos suavemente rodeando después el cuello de Oishi, soltando su otra mano, para sentirla en su cintura un poco después, siendo atraído a las piernas del ojiverde.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de Oishi, aun rodeando el cuello de este, sin despegar sus labios del otro, repegándose lo más que podía a él, su aroma, su calor, su presencia le hacían embriagarse de una manera tan sutil, suavemente lo llevaban a un mundo de felicidad...

Se separaron por la falta de experiencia y la necesidad de respirar, y sin separarse, se miraron a los ojos, Eiji no soltaba el cuello de Oishi y este no soltaba la cintura del pelirrojo, sonriendo simultáneamente suspiraron.

Oishi poso su cabeza en el pecho de Eiji, quien le acaricio lentamente su cabeza y nuca, adormilando al pelinegro, haciendo que bostezara.

Eiji sonrió divertido.

-Oishi, será mejor que descansemos un poco, ya es muy tarde, cabemos ambos en la colchoneta y nos tapamos con ambas cobijas, así no pasamos frío.- dijo suavemente aun acariciando y arrullando a Oishi, el cual balbuceó un suave "Sí".

Se levantaron para acomodarse sobre la colchoneta, Oishi casi cayo dormido al instante, solo espero a que Eiji acomodara las cobijas sobre ambos cuerpos, y se repegara a él, para abrazarse mutuamente.

Oishi ocupo de almohada su maleta, mientras que la almohada de Eiji era el pecho del ojiverde.

-Eiji... –

-¿Hmmm?

-Te quiero...-Eiji sonrió y subió su adormilada mirada para besar los labios de Oishi suavemente.

-Yo... te amo... –susurró para hacer que las gemas de Oishi lo miraran, el pelirrojo sonrió, y Oishi le robo un beso suave y lento.

-Yo también ... te amo... –ambos bostezaron y acomodándose de nuevo, se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, la practica matutina se llevaría acabo, sin en cambio por las lluvias, solo los titulares irían para recibir instrucciones.

Syusuke, Momoshiro, Ryoma y Tezuka iban en dirección a los vestidores, el capitán abrió la puerta y se quedó helado, Syusuke entró detrás de él y sonrió complacidamente para suspirar.

-Creo que es una escena tan enternecedora, no Tezuka?-decía un sonriente Syusuke que dejaba pasar a sus otros dos acompañantes que sonrieron uno más que otro, pero con lo mismo tatuado en sus mentes.

Su visión era muy tierna, Oishi abrazando protectoramente a Eiji, que se acomodaba entre sus brazos, colocando sus manos en el pecho del primero, suspirando entre sueños acompasadamente, ambos, con sonrisas en sus labios.

Los cuatro titulares salieron dejando a los bellos durmientes.

-Creo que el entrenamiento de hoy se cancela... –susurró Tezuka mirando a Syusuke, quien solo sonrió, Momoshiro y Ryoma solo caminaron en dirección a las hamburguesas, Syusuke y Tezuka se fueron caminando a sus casas, mientras que en los vestidores, ambos chicos, seguían perdidos en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
